Those really weird days
by itachi-sama15
Summary: Ever had really weird days,yes,no? Well naruto and sasuke do! Please be nice, this my second fic ! Hope You like It! And i wish i did but I don't own the naruto characters.


On his way to the Ramen shop Naruto heard a cry of help from the alleyway from the

right he saw something that would be a perfect Kodak moment. It was Sasuke running

for his life because behind him were a pack of crazy fan girls. The one thing that pop

into Naruto's mind was 'poor Sasuke' as Sasuke ran past him with **his **fan girls right

behind him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders went on his way the ramen shop to get his

ramen and be happy. When Naruto got to his seat and order his ramen. As Naruto waited

for his ramen he felt a little sad for not helping Sasuke with his fan girls problems but

that all went away as his order of ramen was right in front of him with it's aroma was

going through his nose that got him to start drooling. Naruto finally snapped out of the

aroma trance and starts to eat his ramen with happiness and nothing on this world would

stop him, hopefully.

-

Back to Sasuke who has finally ditches the evil fan girls as Sasuke says from his

experiences that he would not like to talk about. Sasuke enters his house and walks into

the living room and sat on the couch. " What do I have to do to get away from those

Evil fan girls. I mean what does it take to have some quality peace around here. It's just

that these days when the fan girls come and attack me no helps me. NO one helps me!!

Why?! I would help other people if I didn't have so many things to do. …………. Okay,

okay, okay I don't have many things to do but if I did that would be my excuse, so

there" Alright we are gonna leave Sasuke to his troubled life and weirdness but let's see

what Naruto is doing now.

-

We find Naruto training with Lee and Gai-sensei when Hinata, Shino, and Kiba

with Akamaru at his side and barking with joy. As the group got closer towards Naruto,

Lee, and Gai-sensei Hinata's heart started to skip a beat as she got near Naruto. Gai-

sensei called the training to a stop " Hey Naruto wanna spare against me? I bet you can't

win !!!!!" " Yea right dog breath! Bring it on!!! " Yelled Naruto showing off his

muscles off. But something unexpected happened before the two could start. It was

Shino stepping in between them. " Kiba I will take Naruto on not you. Is that okay wit

you Naruto? " Naruto just nodded his head and got in battle stance ready for Shino.

Once Shino was ready Naruto attacked first. Naruto use a Doppler ganger with kunai in

their hands and charge at Shino. The two Naruto attacked Shino but just got a shadow

clone, but they were to late to realize that and got hit by Shino's bugs. " Naruto is that all

you got." Both Narutos had steam coming out of their ears and nose. " That's it!! It

ends here! " The Naruto clone and the real Naruto start to make rasengan. While Shino

starts calling all different bugs to help him. Naruto finished making the rasengan and

started to charge Shino. Naruto was only a foot away but that didn't stop Shino attack of

bugs, which a big spider landed on Naruto's face. Everyone who witness this incident

will always remember what exactly happened. It was Naruto. He was freaking out about

the spider that he tripped on a rock and fell on the ground, which caused an explosion

with smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared Naruto was unconscious and a spider

over his head. Everyone started to laugh even Hinata. They all laughed so hard that tears

came out of their eyes and rolling back and forth on the grass in training field. After

everyone stopped laughing which lasted about four hours they started heading home and

left the training area. When Hinata got home and was getting ready to go to bed she had

this feeling that forgotten about something or someone. But Hinata just shrugged it off

and went to bed. In the middle of the night Naruto finally woke up and look around to

see if anyone was around and yelled " HELLO!!! ANYONE THERE!! PLEASE HELP

ME I'M STUCK!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my second story !!! Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!!!


End file.
